1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shower tray and more particularly, but not exclusively to a low level shower tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Special low level shower trays are produced enabling the handicapped, infirm or disabled to access showering facilities whilst seated in a wheelchair. The wheelchair user is currently presented with a number of different access methods depending on the type of low-level access shower tray selected and installed within the bathing area.
In one example of current state of the art, the shower tray may be located below the floor surface as a wet floor former, which is then covered with a waterproof covering running down the sloping former to the waste location. This is exemplified by the current applicants “Tuff Form” wet floor former. This type of installation provides the best surface for access presented to the wheelchair user since it creates a generally smooth and uninterrupted flooring surface over the entire bathing area.
In another example of the current state of the art, the shower tray may be located above and in contact with the floor surface, with sloping access ramps being provided to allow the wheelchair user access to the showering area from the surrounding floor. This is exemplified by the current applicants “Multispec” shower tray. This type of installation provides a raised showering area above the surrounding room floor, requiring greater effort by the wheelchair user to access the showering area, but may be necessary due to constructional constraints created by the nature of the flooring structure.
In yet a further example of the current state of the art, the shower tray may be located primarily within the floor but raised sufficiently only to expose a perimeter rim, typically no more than 3 to 5 mm in height, under which the floor covering is located and sealed and over which the wheelchair user can manoeuvre to access the showering area. This is exemplified by the current applicants “Low Profile” shower tray. Often this type of tray is provided where the floor covering already exists and the this type of tray is installed to minimise the disturbance to the floor at the same time providing the lowest ramp arrangement.
The three aforementioned variations in the current state of the art each require a dedicated design of shower tray which has been specifically designed to suit the differing requirements of each type of installation. This necessitates the manufacturer and installer stocking not only a wide range of sizes to suit individual bathing area requirements, but also a number of differing types of shower tray according to the intended method of installation.
In the examples of current state of the art described above, one of the most difficult requirements of a shower installation to achieve is water-tightness of the flooring. Other manufacturers in the past have attempted to use wide, flat areas of the tray surface on which to bond the flooring (Morton, GB2357034A), or an edge slot (Gontar, GB2301030). In both of these examples the finished edge is difficult to install to leave in a neat tidy and workmanlike manner and at the same time providing a waterproof seal.
Yet another method of attempting to achieve a waterproof seal is exemplified by Sohne (DE 195 41366A1) whereby the entire floor waterproof surface runs under the shower tray and is connected to the waste. The perceived disadvantage of this method is it creates a risk of creating inaccessible pools of stagnant water below the tray, with associated health risks and implications.
The present invention seeks to provide a shower tray device which provides the access and positioning benefits of a wet floor former water seal whilst simultaneously allowing low level shower tray and surface shower tray installation options.